


Any Port In A Firestorm

by 69floorsofmadness



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69floorsofmadness/pseuds/69floorsofmadness
Summary: Danny Hebert gets dragged to a bar where he meets a young woman that recently moved to Brockton Bay.





	Any Port In A Firestorm

_How did I get talked into this?  I feel stupid._

Danny was out at a bar at the behest of his friend and coworker, Kurt, to ‘catch up’ despite the fact that the two saw each other nearly every day of the week.

 _Who am I kidding?  I know why he dragged me out here_.

It had been nearly three years since Annette’s death and Danny hadn’t gone on a single date since.  He knew he still wasn’t over his late wife and so didn’t want to waste his time nor some other woman’s.

And Kurt seemingly understood that, but Danny couldn’t help but notice that his friend would try to introduce him to women that always just happened to be recently single.

 _It’s not that he’s trying to get me to forget Annette.  It’s that he sees I’m depressed and is trying to help_.

As much as Danny didn’t want to admit it, he was depressed.  His wife was dead, his job was a long grind that rarely saw positive results, the city was dying, and his relationship with his daughter was that of polite roommates at best.

“Here’s your beers,” the bartender said, placing the bottles in front of Danny and Kurt.

They both gave a nod of thanks.

“Alright, now that we got the important thing taken care of, what’s new with you?”

Danny leaned against the bar to look at Kurt.  “That’s your opener? Really?”

Kurt took a swig of beer before answering.  “What?”

“We work together.  We’ve been friends for years.  You know what is and is not new with me.  Just jump to the point. Got some lady friend of yours you want to introduce me to?”

Kurt blinked.  “What makes you say that?”

“Melinda.  Sarah. Shakira.  And. . .uh, the redhead who’s name I’m forgetting.”

Kurt had a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “You know, when you list them out like that I guess I have been a little overzealous.”

“Sooooo. . .” Danny prompted before finally taking a drink of his own beer.

“Man, look around.”  Kurt swept an arm out to gesture at the rest of the bar.  “There’s like three women in here, all of which are busy talking with other people.  This ain’t a place I’d take you to meet chicks. It’s an after-work bar in the docks.”

 _He has a point_ , Danny thought as he surveyed the room.  This was definitely a blue collar bar and, given the location, unlikely to have many female customers at this time of day.

“Alright, so why are we here then?”

Kurt sighed.  “Because I wanted to take you someplace to relax.  Just, you know, talk about whatever. We’re friends Danny, I worry about you.”

“Oh. . . uh, thanks. . . now I feel like a bit of a dick.”

Kurt laughed.  “Don’t worry about it. S’all good man.”

“So what should we talk about, then?” Danny asked and then took another sip of beer.

“How about the fact that erry guy in this bah thinks they’re a wicked pissah when they’re really just fahckin igits?”

Danny and Kurt turned around to locate the new voice.  Standing behind them was a young woman of Asian heritage.  She wasn’t unattractive but there was no way she was older than twenty five and judging the appearance of someone a decade younger than him gave Danny uncomfortable feelings.

“I’m sorry?” Kurt asked.

“I moved hahe for work and came to this bah for a drink aftah my first day.  Think you two are the only ones that haven’t tried to get into ma pants yet.”

“Nor will I,” Kurt said.  “I’m happily married.”

“And I’m. . .” Danny trailed off.  This woman was just looking for someone to talk to without getting hit on, she didn’t want or need to hear his explanation why she was safe from that with him.

“He’s Danny.  You can call me Kurt.”

“Alice.”

“Nice to meet you.”  As Kurt spoke he moved a seat over at the bar, letting Alice take the stool in between the two men.  “What are you drinking?”

“Wotta.  Ain’t about to drink beah by myself, that’d just be depressing.  Not to menshun stupid, given the knobends in this place.” 

“Well, you’re safe with a couple of old farts like us so you can drink some actual alcohol if you want.”

Alice snorted.  “I bet both of you ah youngah than ma old man.”

“Possibly.  We’re still old compared to you though.”

Alice looked at Danny.  “Ain’t got nothing to say?  Cat got yaw tongue?”

Danny finally found his voice.  “No, it’s not that. Just haven’t had anything to add to the conversation.”

“Well, do bedda!  Talk to me! What’s yaw favorite culla?”

“My favorite color?” Danny blinked.

“That’s what I asked.  Unless you’ve got a bedda icebreakah?”

“Er. . . well. . .”  Danny tried to look over Alice’s head at Kurt for some assistance but as soon as his eyes left her face she snapped her fingers in the air to grab his attention.

“Yaw buddy ain’t the one talking to you, I am.  And I asked for yaw favorite culla. So let’s hear it.”

“Yellow, I guess.”

“Yellow?  What do you like about yellow?”

 _This has got to be one of the most surreal conversation I’ve ever had with a woman in a bar_.

“Because. . . it represents happiness and warmth?  And the sun is yellow.”

“That’s a girly answah.”

Danny gave a rueful smile.  “I’m a recent widower raising a teenage daughter.  I’m used to girly.”

Alice gave a slight wince.  “Oh. Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay.  You didn’t know.”

“Tell you what, how about I ordah a beah and you tell me about yaw daughtah?”

 

* * *

 

Danny was lost.  Not physically, he was still sitting at the bar, but he _felt_ lost.

Alice had apparently found Danny to be an interesting conversation partner (he had no idea why) because she practically ignored Kurt after their initial greeting.  It had gotten to the point where Kurt had got up from the bar and, after giving Danny a wink, had gone home.

“So I said, ‘I’m sorry we have a diffahence of opinion as a result of my views being well-researched and nuanced.’  Lemme tell you, he did not like that.”

“I can’t imagine it was any easier to complete the project after that.”

Alice shrugged.  “He was a fahckwit.  Was easiah to do the whole thing myself without him messing things up.  And the professah knew it, gave me an A.”

“Sounds like it all worked out then.”

“For that semestah, at least.”

Alice had said that with enough venom in her voice that Danny knew not to ask a follow up question.  Instead, he finished off his drink.

“How many beahs is that?  You g’ud to drive?” Alice asked as Danny set the empty bottle off to the side.

“It was my sixth but we’ve been talking for a while so my liver has had time to work.  I can get myself home safely.”

Alice rolled her eyes.  “I wasn’t asking about just you.  I ain’t got a cah yet so that means I’m riding with you and if you crash and kill me, ma ghost is haunting yaw ass.”

Danny’s brain screeched to a halt.  “Um. . . what?”

Alice laughed and ran her fingers up Danny’s arm.  “Weah both single and have been talking for the past three hours.  Whahe did you think this was headed? I don’t have my own place yet and I bet yaw bed is bedda than my coworkah’s couch.”

“Er. . . I don’t. . . that is. . .”

“I know you got a kid at home.  Don’t worry, I ain’t a screamah. Do a g'ud job and I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning.”

Danny finally found a train of thought.  “While I’m glad you’re showing concern about Taylor getting woken up, that’s not what I want to focus on.  You’re being awfully forward and-”

“Course I’m being foewid!  I see something I want, I take it.”  Alice leaned forward until her lips were just touching Danny’s ear and she whispered in a husky voice, “And right now I want you.”

Danny felt Alice’s hand on his thigh and as it began making its way upward he knew he needed to do something.  The problem was, he couldn’t decide what that something was. Part of him felt that doing anything with someone who wasn’t Annette was a betrayal of his late wife’s memory.  Another part of him was very aware of the fact that his _late_ wife was no longer here and that Alice was both here and willing.

When Alice’s finally hand made contact with a certain part of his anatomy, Danny jumped off the barstool on reflex.  “AH. I - I should go pay our tabs. I’ll be right back.”

Danny walked on shaky legs over the bartender who was playing with his phone while leaning against the cash register.  As soon as he spotted Danny his face morphed into a smirk that didn’t disappear the entire time they were dealing with the bill.

_Was it obvious to everyone but me where this night was headed?_

As Danny walked back towards Alice, he caught her eye and she grinned.

 _She’s like a hungry wolf looking at a juicy steak_.   _Guess I was pretty oblivious_.

“Alright, we’re good to go,” Danny said, barely managing to keep his voice from cracking.

 _I am okay with this, right?  I’m going to have take this woman home and have sex with her_. _I’m. . . I’m allowed to do this.  Annette wouldn’t want me to be celibate the rest of my life._

The drive home was a difficult experience.  Alice seemed to delight in distracting Danny at inopportune times, like when he was about to make a turn or when there was an oncoming vehicle on the road.  But they made it back to the house safely and Danny was happy to see that all the lights were off.

 _Good, so Taylor should be asleep. . . I’d hate for her to hear anything_.

As soon as they were through the front door, Alice grabbed Danny’s shirt and pinned him against the wall.  He barely had time to blink before she was kissing him and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Danny couldn’t help but compare Alice to Annette and how different the two were.  Not that his late wife had been some demure maiden but she had rarely had been _this_ aggressive.

Danny managed to detach his mouth from Alice’s long enough to say, “Let me lock the door.”

“Suppose that’s a good idear,” Alice said in throaty voice.  “Wouldn’t want someone breaking in while weah distracted.”

As soon as the deadbolt was turned, Alice resumed her assault.

The pair made it up the stairs and all the way to the bedroom without disconnecting their lips from one another, a feat Danny wasn’t sure how they managed but couldn't deny his enjoyment of it.

 _This is it, we’re in my bedroom.  No turning back now_.

 

* * *

 

Alice steered them towards the bed, still kissing Danny furiously.  When the back of his legs bumped into the bed Alice pulled back and stared into Danny’s eyes.  As he huffed slightly, trying to regain his breath Alice’s expression morphed into a wicked grin and then she jumped on him.

Danny made a very undignified squeak as they fell backwards onto the bed.

“Yaw wearing too much,” Alice said as she grabbed the hemline of his shirt and yanked upwards.  Danny barely had time to raise his arms up to prevent any damage to the article of clothing.

As soon as the shirt passed over his head and Alice flung it away, Danny was pushed back onto the bed as Alice began kissing him again.

Danny lay there, kissing Alice back but otherwise not doing much else.  If this was Annette he would have known what to do, what she liked, but with Alice he was clueless.

 _Other than where everything is located, it’s not like my previous knowledge will be of any use here.  Alice clearly likes doing things differently_.

“Do I hafta do all the woek?”

“Um, well. . . I don’t know what you like so-”

Alice grabbed his hands and placed them on her butt.  “Thahe, yaw hands are on ma ass. Know what I want now?”

“Er. . .”

Alice sighed.  “Squeeze dammit!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ugh, ‘ma’am’?  I’m not that old, are you trying to kill ma m’ud?”

“No?”

Alice sighed.  “Right, weah changing this up.”  She rolled off of him and began shucking her clothes.  In less than a minute Danny had a naked woman lying on his bed.  A young, naked woman.

Danny could practically feel his mouth watering as he looked at Alice.  Her medium length black hair pooled around her head against the pillow and she stared at Danny with pale blue eyes.  Her skin had the tanned hue to indicate her Asian heritage.

 _Her breasts are bigger than Annette’s, small C’s at least_.

Danny immediately flushed in embarrassment as he realized where his thoughts had gone.

“Oiy!  I’m naked for a reason,” Alice said as she spread her legs.  “Getta woek.”

 _Pretty clear what she wants you to do here, Danny_.   _Let’s hope you still remember how_.

As Danny crawled forward he couldn’t help but notice that Alice was completely shaved.

 _It’s an appealing look_ , Danny thought as he leaned down and ran his tongue along her slit.  She sighed happily so he did it again. _Tastes good too_.

Alice reached down and ran her fingers through Danny’s hair as he kissed the slick lips of her pussy.  He slid his hands underneath her thighs and then further upwards to her ass.

 _She did want me to squeeze it after all_.

Danny kneaded her buttcheeks while he continued his oral assault on Alice’s pussy.  He was intentionally avoiding her clit for the moment, given her earlier comment Danny figured Alice wanted cunnilingus in order to get build her up towards a proper orgasm instead of a quick method to get her off.  

After several minutes of gentle kissing and licking his way around her pussy, Danny removed his right hand from Alice’s ass cheek and slipped a finger between her nether lips.  She was exceedingly wet so he slipped a second finger in and began pumping the two digits back and forth.

“Gawd Danny, don’t stawp,” Alice moaned.

That was the signal he had been waiting for.  Danny began flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit while continue to thrust his fingers into Alice’s pussy.

“Ah, fahck! Fahck!”

Danny went from licking her clit to sucking on it.  Alice began thrashing on the bed and her hands, which had been lightly gripping his hair, tightened to a painful degree.

“Ooohhhhhhh, fahck!  Keep doing that, I’m almos-” Alice stopped talking mid sentence as her whole body locked up.  Danny felt the tremors as her muscles shook but he kept sucking her clit, helping her ride the wave of her orgasm.  After several seconds she collapsed, going completely limp on the bed so Danny withdrew his fingers and sat back on his haunches unsure of what else to do.

“That  - was - amazing - gawd - I - needed - that,” Alice said, breathing heavily between each word.  She tried to sit up and failed, flopping back down onto the bed. “So. . .whew. So, put a rubba on and let’s get to it.”

“Um. . .”

Alice used her arms to push herself up, giving Danny a very nice view of her breasts, but he quickly averted his eyes to her face to see her scowling at him.

“Whaddaya mean, ‘um’?”

“Alice. . . I’ve been single for the past two years.  Condoms have a shelf life.”

“And ya nevah bought any more?”

“Didn’t expect for anything like this to happen.”

Alice reached forward and grabbed both of his ears and pulled his face close to hers.  He would have expected her to kiss him if not for the frankly terrifying expression of anger on her face.

“You clean?  Got the clap or anything?”

“STD’s?  No, none.  I’m clean.”

“You sweah?  If ya lie to me I will _firebomb yaw house with ya in it_.”

“I - I swear, Alice.”

She stared at him in silence for a moment before nodding and said, “Yaw lucky I take the pill for ma periods.  But I expect to get pounded till I can barely walk.”

Danny blinked.  “Wait. . . are you sure?”

Rather than answer his question she said, “And yaw pulling out at the end.”

“Okay. . .”

“And why aren’t ya naked yet?” Alice wrapped her hands around the back of Danny’s neck and practically threw him down next to her.  “Take off yaw clothes.”

Danny started undoing his belt buckle but he was apparently not moving fast enough for his companion because she quickly shoved his hands aside and divested him of his pants and underwear in a matter of seconds.

“What the fahck is this?” Alice asked, gesturing at Danny’s limp penis.  “Ya got whiskey dick?”

“No - um.  I just don’t find. . . you know, threats of violence to be much of a turn on, is all.”

Alice grumbled something unintelligible before saying, “Fine.  Count yawself lucky, I don’t usually do this.”

And then she took the head of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.  After a few seconds of this she sucked the rest of his length into her mouth, something probably not that difficult to do as he was still in the process of hardening.

Her hand was gently caressing his balls as she began bobbing her head on his shaft.  Soon enough, he was at full mast and Alice was barely taking more than just the head of his cock in her mouth.

“Thahe,” Alice said when she released Danny from her lips with a pop.  “Nice and hahd.”

She lay down on the bed and then grabbed Danny’s cock.  He was pulled into place between her legs and she released her hold when his tip was nestled against her folds.  She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his head down next to hers.

“Now, fahck me.  Fahck me hahd. Don’t be gentle.”

Despite Alice’s words, Danny did not immediately start pounding.  Past experiences with Annette had taught him it was better to build up to rough than to start out too rough.

He pushed his length into Alice and let out a guttural moan.  She was so wet and so warm, it was drenched like a flash flood after a long drought.  While Danny knew on an intellectual level that he had been two years since the last time he had had sex, now that he was inside a woman he realized how much he missed this.

“God, Alice.  You feel amazing,” Danny said in a breathless voice.  

He pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside of her and then in one thrust completely sheathed himself. Alice let out a happy moan and kissed Danny in response.  The moist heat surrounding his cock sent shivers through his body as her hot velvet walls tightened around him.

While Alice’s tongue continued exploring his mouth, Danny found himself falling into a rhythm as he pumped his cock in and out of her pussy.  He almost wanted to stop kissing her just so he could catch his breath but she still had his head and neck locked in place in her arms.

Eventually, Alice stopped kissing him and held his face in her hands.  “Moah Danny, I want moah.”

“What - did - you - have - in - mind?” Danny asked, punctuating each word with a thrust into Alice’s tight pussy.

“Bend me in half and fahck me hahd enough to break yaw bed.”

Danny paused in his motions and sat up.  He grabbed each of her legs and placed them on his shoulders.  Then he leaned forward and extended his arms, resting his weight on his hands so that he was looking down at Alice.  He started fucking her slowly, knowing how easily it would be to accidentally hurt her in this position, but he began picking up his speed when she reached over and grabbed his ass and pulled him into her.

“I ain’t made of fahkcin glass.  I said I want to be pounded!”

So he picked up the pace.  Given that Danny was now holding himself up, this had the added bonus of making Alice’s breasts bounced back and forth in time with his thrusts and he got to enjoy a perfect view of it.

“That’s the-” Alice paused as Danny gave a particularly hard thrust. “-spot! Keeping doing that.”

Danny knew when to follow a woman’s orders so he powered through the sweat-soaked frenzy and ignored the way his muscles were starting to ache.  Alice was definitely getting close to an orgasm, her left arm was gripping the bed sheets and her right arm would sometimes play with her clit and other times seemed to spasm in place.

Danny hoped she came soon because he was also getting close and he was self aware enough to know he’d be next to useless once that happened.

Luck was on his side that night because as Danny pushed his cock deep into Alice’s pussy she let out a long gasp and he felt her whole body lock up as her velvet walls squeezed him.  Once she relaxed Danny gave another couple of thrusts and then quickly pulled out, his cock shooting sperm onto Alice’s stomach.

 _Barely got it out in time.  Whew_.

Danny let Alice’s legs slide off his shoulders and he practically toppled over on his side, utterly exhausted.

 

* * *

 

Danny awoke to the smell of breakfast.

 _Why is my shirt hanging from the ceiling fa-oh_.

His memories from the previous night came back to him as Danny sat up in bed.  Going out to a bar with Kurt, meeting Alice, bringing her home, the...activity they had engaged in.

 _That really happened_.

Danny walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes to throw on.  It was a Saturday so he didn’t have to go into work and Taylor didn’t have sch-

_TAYLOR!_

What was he going to say to his daughter?  Should he wake her up let her know there was someone else in the house?  Wait till she went downstairs and then introduce her?

 _I need to go say something to Alice first.  I know I mentioned Taylor to her last night but she might not remember_.

Danny dressed and made his way downstairs as quickly as possible, hopefully without making too much noise and risk waking his daughter.

 _Unless she’s already awake and in the kitchen with Alice...shit_.

His fear proved to be unfounded as it was just Alice in the kitchen.

 _Unless Taylor woke up already and is out for a run_.

“Um. . .” Danny coughed loudly.  “Good morning?”

Alice turned around from the stove, where she appeared to be making pancakes, and smirked at him.  “And he awakens!”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck.  “I had a tiring night. Not used to. . . that.”

Alice gave him a _look_.  “You wahen’t complaining last night.”

“And I’m not complaining now!” Danny quickly clarified.  “I’m just. . . you know. . . it’s been a while since I’ve been on the dating scene.  I’m out of practice when it comes to all this.”

Alice chuckled.  “Not t’u much out of practice. I promised you breakfast if you did a g'ud job and the fact that I’m c'uking should tell you how I rate yaw pahformance.”

Danny felt his face redden.

_I’m thirty-three, not a teenager that just lost my virginity!  Why am I embarrassed by all this?_

Danny didn’t have to put much thought into it before he knew the answer.

 _Because I still love Annette.  Because I don’t love Alice_.   _Because I live with Taylor._

Danny really was not looking forward to this conversation.

“I appreciate the compliment but my daughter is going to wake up soo-”

“Doan worry,” Alice interrupted.  “I made enough for three people. Lots of pancakes and some bacon on the side.”

“Thank you for remembering her in your preparation but that’s not what I meant.  I’m not sure how she’s going to react to coming down here and seeing you. . .”

Danny trailed off as Alice narrowed her eyes.

“You had beddah not be kicking me out.  I ain’t doing no damn walk of shame.”

“No! Nononono, NO. That wasn’t what I meant!  Sorry, I’m so bad at this.”

“Then what do you mean?” Alice asked, her expression only slightly softening.

Before Danny could explain he heard a door open upstairs and Taylor’s voice rang through the house, “Smells good, Dad.  Special occasion I don’t know about?”

 _Wooo boy.  You have no idea how right you are, Taylor_.   

“Just please don’t let Taylor think I’m trying to replace her mother,” Danny quickly whispered.

“What? No answer?” Taylor asked as she walked down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.  “You that busy cookinnnnnnnnng?”

His daughter was on the threshold to the kitchen, staring blankly at the duo.

Danny cleared his throat.  “Um, good morning sweetie. This is Alice. . . she made pancakes.”

“And bacon!” Alice happily declared.  “Like he said, name’s Alice. You must be Taylor. Hawahya?”

“I’m. . .good. . .”

Taylor was clearly as off footed by this whole situation as Danny was and he didn’t know whether or not that was a plus or a minus at this point.

“Great! You two grab a seat, I’m almost done,” Alice said, turning back to the stove.

“Dad,” Taylor whispered as they sat down.  “What’s the protocol here?”

“Just be nice and enjoy the meal,” Danny whispered back.

“But why is she the one making breakfast?”

“Because yaw old man did a great jawb last night,” Alice said as she set a stack of pancakes on the table.  “Also, I used the last of yaw Bisquick so add it to yaw shawpping list.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Danny said.

“No prawblem.  Now then, let’s eat!”


End file.
